


In the Wild

by 0anon0



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth have to share a tent on a school camping trip.





	In the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners.  
> All characters are written as over 18 years of age.

Ryan looks in horror at the list pinned on the notice board. Under the heading of "Camping partners", there are two neat columns, listing which people will share a tent in the upcoming camping trip. Ryan has always known that his dreams of a single person tent were far-fetched, but that doesn't soften the sting of seeing his name paired up with Chad fucking Danforth. He feels like the teachers are playing a cruel joke on him. Ryan hoped that he would at least be able to share with one of his drama friends — they are unobtrusive enough to keep out of Ryan's way and he out of theirs — but fate has dumped him with a spoilt, arrogant jock.

At least Ryan is happy to see that Chad is as unhappy with the situation as he is; the basketballer is bad at hiding the glares of dislike he sends Ryan's way. Ryan thinks that Chad would have complained to the teachers at the first chance he had, but the fact that he hasn't been notified of any changes means that Chad's complaints have been ignored. Ryan never complains to the teachers; he always pushes through, and makes the best of what he can. This situation looks quite dire, though. 

The day arrives. Ryan's bus arrives at the campsite first, so he beats Chad to the tent. When the basketballer arrives, Ryan has already set up his bags and sleeping gear on one half of the tent. Even though the tent is more than large enough for the both of them, Chad places his belongings as far away from Ryan's as possible. Ryan attempts some polite small talk, but can't draw out more than a grunt from Chad. He complains about it later to his friends, not minding that Chad is sitting nearby with Troy and can overhear him. Chad deserves all he can get.

Night falls, and Ryan reluctantly returns to his tent. Nearly all the students have gone to bed, and the teachers have begun to make unsubtle hints about early wake up times. Ryan can't stay without drawing attention to his situation. He says goodbye to his friends, and trudged to the tent.

Chad is already asleep. Although there is a gap between Chad and Ryan's mattresses, Chad has spread over most of the tent. To Ryan's disgust, Chad's feet are lying on his bed, and the sheet Chad is using as a blanket is scrunched up on his pillow. Ryan prods Chad with a foot. The basketballer doesn't wake. Instead he rolls further onto Ryan's bed. Grumbling, Ryan pushes Chad over to his half of the tent. Luckily, the basketballer still doesn't wake. Ryan lies on his bed, listening to Chad's snores, and hoping that he'll fall asleep soon. 

Ryan must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he remembers is the sound of heavy breathing in his ear. Groggily, Ryan opens his eyes, and turns his head. He finds his face an inch away from Chad's. The basketballer must have rolled over again in his sleep. Ryan tries to push Chad back to his side. To Ryan's horror, instead of rolling away from him, Chad snuggles closer. One of his legs rests on top of Ryan's leg, and an arm is flung on Ryan's chest. Ryan doesn't dare to move, in case Chad wakes, finds himself in this compromising position, and decides to take his anger out on Ryan.

After a minute, though, when Chad doesn't even twitch, Ryan tries to slide out of the basketballer's grasp. This is a mistake. Chad pulls himself closer to Ryan. In the already humid tent space, this close contact is nearly suffocating. Ryan pushes at Chad with greater force, not caring if he wakes, but Chad's body is made of bricks, and doesn't budge. Ryan tries harder, and manages to give himself some breathing space. To his relief, Chad is obviously a very deep sleeper, and doesn't wake. Emboldened, Ryan pushes Chad with all his strength, and manages to get the basketballer to roll away from him and onto his back.

Ryan breathes in some fresh air, at last. To his annoyance, Ryan feels wide awake. He turns to glare and Chad, and his scowl freezes on his face as he sees his neighbour. Ryan had been so distracted by getting Chad off him, that he had failed to take any notice of anything else about the basketballer. Now he sees that Chad is wearing only a pair of boxers that barely cover any of him. As Ryan watches, Chad lets out a low, barely audible moan. The basketballer's hand rises to wipe sweat from his brow, then rests on the waistband of Chad's boxers. Slowly, Chad slides his hand down, and presses it against his cock. Ryan can clearly see Chad's member inflate. His hand drops back to his side, giving Ryan a clear view of the bulge that has formed.

Ryan is trembling. This is too much for him to take in. It feels like a dream, but the discomfort from the humid tent atmosphere gives away that this all real. The humidity must have gotten to Ryan's head, or the darkness and isolation in the tent must have made him brave, because he slides out of his blanket, and kneels beside Chad. Ryan holds his hand above the basketballer's chest, and can see it shake from trepidation. Comforted by the fact that if Chad didn't wake when Ryan pushed him away, it was unlikely he would wake now, Ryan puts his hand gently on Chad's chest. Chad shifts in his sleep, causing Ryan to freeze, but Chad doesn't wake. Beneath his hand, Ryan feels Chad's heartbeat, and sees a corresponding pulse in Chad's cock as blood pumps in to inflate it.

Now, Ryan has the opportunity to examine Chad's body. He would never admit it to anyone, but Ryan has always wondered ad what lay beneath the basketball uniforms. He uses his hands to trace the contours of Chad's chest, outlining the well-defined muscles, and feeling the rise and fall of Chad's chest as he breathes. Slowly, without Ryan properly realising it, his hands creep down Chad's chest, and over his stomach. Ryan breaks out of his reverie when he feels cloth. He glances down, and sees the outline of Chad's cock through his boxers. 

Apprehensively, Ryan touches Chad's member softly. It twitches at his touch. Ryan touches Chad's cock more firmly, stroking it through the fabric of Chad's boxers. Chad still doesn't wake, so Ryan, emboldened by his daring so far, carefully pulls down Chad's boxers. The basketballer's cock springs free. It's much larger than Chad expected — at least eight inches long half-hard, and thick as well. Ryan expects that Chad's confidence and cockiness stems from his pride in his member. He holds Chad's cock loosely in his hand, and begins to jerk the basketballer off. Chad twitches at the touch, and moans faintly, but doesn't stir.

Ryan continues to jerk Chad off, all the time keeping eye on the basketballer to make sure he doesn't wake. Chad's cock swells with each pump of his heart and Ryan's hand, growing longer than before. Ryan feels dwarfed by the monster in hand, even though his own six-and-a-half-inch cock is respectable. He doesn't have a lot of time to focus on that, though. Chad, it turns out, is loud. Every few strokes, the basketballer let's out a moan that Ryan's sure will be heard by all the teachers. But no one comes to check up on them, no matter how many times Ryan looks nervously at the tent flap.

Chad's moans grow in frequency as he approaches his climax. It comes with little warning. Chad falls silent, and jerks his hips. Ryan nearly lets go of Chad's cock, but manages to hold it steady as it releases ropes of cum onto Chad's chest. Finally, Chad's orgasm subsides, with the final bit of his seed oozing onto Ryan's fingers. Ryan lets Chad's cock go, and it flops onto Chad's stomach, already losing its stiffness.

For a moment, Ryan stares at the white liquid, stark against Chad's dark skin, slowly drying. Then, Ryan remembers where he is, and what would happen if Chad wakes to a pool of cum on his chest. He drags out some tissues from his bag, and cleans the seed from his hand and Chad's stomach and cock. When he is done, Ryan dresses Chad, and puts everything back as best as he remembers.

Ryan lies back on his bed. He is sure that he will spend hours thinking about what just happened before he manages to fall asleep, but, possibly due to the exhilaration and excitement of the night's events, Ryan drifts off immediately.


End file.
